muafandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey
Marvel:Ultimate Alliance Jean Grey appeared as an NPC (non-playable-character) and a mini-boss in Murderworld under the control of Arcade. She then was taken hostage by some of Mephisto's minions along with Nightcrawler. They are put in separate cages but you can only choose one to survive. The one you didn't choose will end up as a boss, then he/she will regain their memory, but then end up sacrificing themselves to buy time for the team to escape. However there are many mods and costumes for Jean in www.marvelmods.com Marvel:Ultimate Alliance 2 *'Available': Find five (5) M'Kraan Fragments scattered on various maps. *'Flying?': Yes, continuous ;Heroic Deeds *Defeat 50 foes (Costume) *Defeat 5 foes with one non-Fusion attack (Boost) *Perform 5 high scoring Fusions with Wolverine (Boost) Remember the scene at the end of X-Men 3: Last Stand where Jean Grey (as Phoenix) incinerates an entire army? That is what you'll think of Jean when you first unlock her – able to blast through whole armies single-handedly. The euphoria doesn't last; as the game progresses, Jean's weaknesses begin to shine through. For one, she doesn't have a single-target attack that works well against the strong minions and mini-bosses. All her best attacks are area-of-effect blasts. Also, she can't take much punishment and will eat Health Tokens. Despite those problems, you may have a hard time giving her up. Her Pyrokine Blast has great range and affects enemies in a wide arc in front of her (~100-120°), and knocks them back. That same power can blow up huge numbers of health containers, providing a fairly constant stream of red orbs to your party. Add that PkB is a quick-firing blast and you have a real winner. Build up Pyrokine Blast (all her other Powers are really rather weak) and Abilities that boost Focus and Powers/fire damage. Add in her ability to self-resurrect (which doesn't count as a "revival" for those awards) and her high Teamwork score – making her an excellent partner for any kind of Fusion – and Jean is a nearly indispensable hero on your team. Powers Here Are Some Of Jean Greys Powers :):D Telekinetic Grip For more control, hold (button) and aim with the left stick. Overcomes foe's crushing resistance. Restraining Wave Stuns foes with a mental blast Greatly increased area of effect. Pyrokine Blast Manifests a searing wave of psionic energy. Overcomes foes's fire resistance. Requires level 5. Phoenix's Fury (Rapid tap) Burns foes held immobile by telekinesis. Catches foes on fire, damaging them. Requires level 10. Abilities Resurrection Chance to auto-revive with a buff. Uncanny X-Man Raises fusion damage. Psionic Mastery Raises damage to all power attacks. (Requires Pro-Reg.) Combat Rush Gains stamina for every defeated foe. (Requires Pro-Reg.) Fiery Strikes Adds fire damage to melee attacks. (Requires Anti-Reg.) No Mercy Gains extra hit points when defeating foes, but makes jean grey lose her mind and shoot randomly.(Requires Anti-Reg.) Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses Category:X Men Category:Inner Circle Category:Anti-Reg Category:Allies Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:X-Men Legends Category:X-Men Legends 2 Category:Characters Category:Uninfected